


inolvidable

by undernightlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: [s1 ep 9 spoilers]Cris goes to find Agnes before they leave to fix the destroyed Artefact/Borg Cube.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	inolvidable

He’d been looking around for her. He hadn’t seen her in a while, since the mind meld, and had been wandering aimlessly hoping to just come across her, but ultimately he stopped a passerby and asked if they’d seen her, and Cris was pointed in the direction of the main building and given directions to the exact room. How they knew that precisely he was unsure, but he figured asking wouldn’t achieve anything, and so he just thanked them and went on his way.

The door was open when he approached, but he still knocked before entering, and found her there, sitting down with a cat in her arms. “Oh, hello. Who’s your friend?”

Agnes chuckled and stood. “This is Spot II.” The cat seemed content, purring away at her touch, calm and comfortable. He and the cat had that in common I suppose, in regards to Agnes, but that was probably about it.

“I’m not really a cat person.” Or a dog person, or a bird person, or a people person.

“They made him.”

“Oh. Wow. That’s impressive, I guess.” Looking at the creature, there was no way to tell it was a synthetic. Much like Soji, he supposed. The other synthetics he’d met since arriving all had the same golden glow to their skin, and he couldn’t help but be a little curious as to why, but it was not a priority. Maybe if they had time, he’d ask. If they had time he was sure he could come up with many questions he wanted the answer to, but time was not a luxury.

He waited as Agnes put the cat back on its own four feet. “I’m going to try and get the ship back online,” he said once she’d straightened up again. “Picard thinks we can get them all out of here.”

She took a breath, shaky, and he took note. It was like she couldn’t get the words out, and he understood when she eventually managed. “I’m gonna stay here,” she said, refusing to make eye contact as she spoke. “Doctor Soong has given me the chance to try to complete some work Bruce left unfinished.”

He scanned her face as she spoke. He wondered if it was truly her choice to stay, or if she felt some obligation after what she’d done. Either way, he understood, and could tell she meant every word; she wanted to stay and help and do everything in her power to be there for the synthetics. She wanted to atone, he could see that too.

It was hard not to sigh, apparent too hard as one did escape him as he took the tiniest step closer. “Be careful, okay? I’m not sure how much I really trust them.”

“Them? Or me?” She tried to smile through it but he could see how much it hurt her, that he would doubt her, that he wouldn’t trust her, that he wouldn’t put his complete faith in her. Trying to put that into words, well, he wasn’t good at that sort of thing, but she spoke again before he had the chance. “Look, just don’t forget me when it’s time to go.” Still smiling, chuckling, but genuinely worried.

“You’re many things, Agnes P. Jurati. Forgettable is not one of them.”

When she smiled then, it wasn’t because she was nervous or scared or hurting, but she smiled because she was happy. It was genuine, which was his favourite kind of smile, and hers was oh so pretty.

“Yeah?” The lightness in her voice was there, the warmth. “Am I _inolvidable_?”

“ _Absolutamente_ ,” he replied, meaning it completely. He hoped she could tell that he meant it. 

Reaching out to touch her, he was hesitant. They’d slept together and yet he was still hesitant to just reach out and touch her face. She stood there though and let him, let his hand hover close to her cheek, allowing him the time; so many times his emotions were too much, had betrayed him, so sometimes it took him just a little bit longer to show it. It was another reason as to why she was just so wonder, she understood.

He was as delicate as he could be, he always was with her. He felt like if he was too rough he’d hurt her or scare her away, and that wasn’t what he wanted. She could clearly handle more than he thought, but that didn’t change how he’d touch her, soft and gentle with slow, caressing movements. Maybe he wasn’t scared that she’d break - the world was cruel and broke everyone at least once, but that wasn’t to say it was permanent - but maybe he was scared that he would be the cause.

Slowly, he kissed her, holding her close to him. It felt weighty, more so that he intended it to. She was so warm, and smelt like lab equipment and grass and that cat, but he didn’t mind; Agnes could probably get away with a lot more than anyone else. He drew his hand from his pocket and set it gently on her waist, her hands still held together in front of her, stuck between them. There was something about kissing her that felt so different to kissing anyone else - if he was honest he’d kissed his fair share of people through his time - but he wasn’t sure what it was. He didn’t mind not knowing though.

When they eventually parted and he looked down at her, he couldn’t help but notice that the sad smile had returned, and her gaze was down cast. “Why did that feel like a goodbye?”

He shook his head slowly, but he was smiling, trying to comfort her though she wasn’t looking. He let his thumb gently drag along her cheekbone. “Not a goodbye. A please be careful.” He hoped it wasn’t goodbye. If everything goes to plan, it won’t be, but he wasn’t naive enough to think there weren’t odds stacked against them, but he had every intention of seeing her again.

He kissed her forehead, lingering because he didn’t want to let her go. Backing away, he gave one last smile, before turning and leaving to find Raffi; they had a ship to fix, otherwise there definitely wouldn’t be any more opportunities with her, opportunities to be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe I'm salty because, though I enjoyed writing this, I wish I didn't have to because I'm sorry but they should've kissed. I'm just saying, they should've kissed. And, and (more spoilers?) but when Cris leapt from his seat to get to Agnes to protest the mind meld, ugh my heart, bless them. I love them both so much. Honestly scared for both of them in the finale (more so for Agnes because I'm worried she might get killed, and especially if Cris isn't there for her in her last moments).


End file.
